A Tipsy Friendship
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: It was time for an introduction. Axel x Roxas –For WgreyB-


It was time for an introduction. Axel x Roxas (For WGreyB)

WGreyB had mentioned something about another friendship story of Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Although it's a bit…small…But here ya go my friend! I hope you cheer up!!

And I hope you enjoy it even though it's a bit on the short side. Lawls.

* * *

He never thought he'd go to a bar with his friends before. It really should've occurred to him, after all, they _were_ over the legal drinking age.

Well, technically, it was a restaurant, but a bar was included. So it was probably a restaurant slash bar. Whatever. He didn't care as long as they were certified to own a bar _and_ serve alcoholic drinks to customers.

The restaurant was about a two minute walk away from where Roxas had parked his car. He offered to be the designated driver, since he wasn't that big on drinking.

He never really quite understood the concept of getting piss-ass drunk, embarrassing yourself to the point of no return and then puking your filthy, little, black guts out.

It grossed him out just thinking about it.

So they entered the restaurant, looked around the place in awe and waited to be taken to their seats. They noticed a DJ in the far corner of the building. Playing random mixes, jazz tunes and some techno funk.

The whole restaurant had a modern and up-town feel to it.

Roxas noticed that there were seats outside as well, where the smokers hung out. Recently, a law was passed down that smoking indoors wasn't allowed. You'd be fined if you were caught trying.

It was definitely a good thing for him and his friends, since they don't smoke. They all disliked the smell of smoke. More or less.

When a waiter finally came by, a simple question was asked, "Would you like a non-smoking table?"

"Yes please, we don't smoke." Olette answered with a polite smile and the waiter nodded and they were ushered to a free table for four by the windows that looked outside.

Once they were seated at their tables, the waiter handed them a food menu each and then a pair of smaller sized beverage menu.

Everybody, with the exception of Roxas, who sat at the table immediately dove for the drinks menu and started picking out names which caught their attention.

"I want the sleepover." She giggled after she read over the menu once, then twice before she confirmed with another nod of her head.

Roxas stared at his friends, who looked a little too excited, in his opinion. Drinking isn't that big of a deal. But then again, after he watched his cousin drink one beer too many and then throw up all over the front lawn, he swore off anything alcoholic for the rest of his life.

Except red wine. Health specialists _did_ say that a glass of red wine a day is good for your heart. Or something like that.

Pence ordered something that sounded like 'Pick up Sticks' and Hayner went with the 'Couch Potato'. Not because it sounded funny, but it was also sort of true. He was the laziest bum out of all of them combined.

Roxas had already chosen what he had wanted to order from the food menu and idly looked outside the window where his eyes fell on a guy who was sitting outside with his friends.

The red head caught his eyes and blew smoke in the blonds' direction in a tantalizing invitation sort of way.

Roxas tried not to raise his eyebrows as he stared at the other before he turned his head back to his friends when they started to put down their orders after the waiter came.

After that was all good and done, his friends started talking to each other, and they seemed as though they were excited and high with anticipation. It was their first time drinking something alcoholic and to say the least, they could barely contain their enthusiasm.

You'd think that Olette was the most responsible and most mature of them all, but with that, she also had the tendency to get a little too high-strung at anything that had something to do with breaking the rules.

Although, technically, since they were of-age, it really shouldn't count as breaking the rules.

As for Hayner, with his look and attitude, you would've thought he had tried drinking ages ago or as soon as he was offered something mildly alcoholic. But he resisted and he was happy he did, because he got to spend his first time drinking with his best friends.

If Olette was the good girl of the group, then Pence was the good boy of the group. He and Olette were pretty much the same. You know? Responsible, mature, although he can be a little slow at times, but he still had a fun and outgoing nature about him.

The blond turned his head away from his friends and then looked outside the window again. The red head was still staring at him with that smirk on his face. Roxas didn't quite get why he was staring at him like that. It was a bit unnerving.

And just as he was about to turn his head away to break eye contact, the red head moved first to signal for a waiter to come, and when the waiter came, he motioned for him to lean down a little so that he could whisper into his head. Not once did the red head look away from the blonds' blue eyes.

As the red head spoke, the waiter scribbled something into his notepad.

The blond couldn't really tell what the red head was up to, but he didn't get any time to dwell on it when his friends started talking to him.

"Ohh, I am so excited!" the brunette practically jumped in her seat as she waited in anticipation for her alcoholic beverage to come.

The dirty haired blond who sat beside him yawned out tiredly.

"Dude, nothing's here yet and you're already bored?" Pence laughed as he flipped through the drinks' menu that the waiter allowed them to have for the rest of the night in case they wanted to order anything else.

"Yeah man, are they gonna hurry up or what?" he let out a tired sigh as he swung as arm over his chair and crossed one leg over another to give off his casual bad boy image to draw in the girls.

It was sort of sad that everybody thought he was gay. Due to the fact that he and Seifer often had brawls with each other. A little too 'friendly' if you got what they meant.

After about five or so more minutes of chatter, their drinks finally came along.

"The Sleep Over, Pick up Sticks, Couch Potato and You Rang?" the waiter spoke as he placed each drink down individually in front of the respective person who ordered it.

They stared at the waiter in confusion before the blond finally spoke, "We didn't order this." he spoke as he pointed at the drink in front of him.

"Oh, this is from that gentleman over there." He looked outside and gestured to the red head who held his drink up in a toast.

Roxas turned back to the waiter and pushed the drink back to him, "Tell him thanks, but no thanks. I'm not into alcoholic drinks." He watched as the waiter nodded his head, picked the drink back up and walked over to the front door to exit to the outside patio.

The blond watched as the waiter spoke to the red head who then laughed as he placed his own drink down and then picked up the one on the tray. But just before the waiter left to tend to other customers' needs, the red head called him for another request.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in a threatening manner at the red head who continued to smirk at him as he whispered into the waiter's ear. And just when he was about to flip him off, his attention was caught by a certain brunette who squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh, this is so delicious!" she cried out happily as she took another sip of her drink.

"It's sweet, I like it." the dark haired boy smiled as he drank through the small double straws.

"Hmm…I was hoping I'd get an olive in this." The dirty haired blond commented as he swirled his drink around, careful to keep the contents within the rim.

The blond rolled his eyes at them but couldn't help but smile at their reactions to their first alcoholic drink.

After a while though, they started sharing and comparing drinks, and decided to order three more different kinds.

But instead of receiving three more drinks. They got four instead.

"It's non-alcoholic." The waiter spoke before Roxas could say anything.

"Roxas, take it." Olette urged with a giggle as she started for her next drink.

'Great…she's already drunk.' He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her as he turned his head to look out the window where the red head was now holding up the drink that he order for the blond but was turned down.

"Can I have the menu please?" he asked as he turned back to the waiter. The one they previously had was taken away after they ordered a second round.

"Ah, of course." He nodded as he went away for a few seconds and came back with the book.

"What is this drink called?" Roxas asked as he flipped the book open to the non-alcoholic section. His eyes almost bulged out at the prices the drinks were set at. It was a total rip off!!

Why the hell do they want to buy _two_ drinks that are worth at least three hours of their hard earned cash from work?!

But he schooled his face to look neutral. His friends would soon learn the meaning to the phrase and saying, 'easy come, easy go'.

"It's called the Citrus Blue Rose."

The blond was denied the option of refusing the drink back to the red head. It was indeed a non-alcoholic drink. He suppressed the urge to scowl as he closed the book and handed it back, "Thank you."

The waiter walked away and wondered if he was gonna get a big tip for all this trouble.

Roxas turned his head back and stared at the red head who saluted him with a quick flick of his finger.

The blond sighed before he picked up his own drink and then gave a small toast to the red head before he took a small sip. There was a tangy sweetness to the drink and left a pleasant aftertaste.

* * *

Roxas sighed and parked his car back at the underground car park of his apartment complex.

He had just dropped his slightly drunken friends back home and it was a bit hard and tiring to get them to walk properly and be quiet as they got closer to the front door.

And he had the privilege of doing that three times.

He vowed never to let them drink more than one drink at any one time, and if they wanted to drink more, he's not gonna be the driver.

But somebody's gotta look after them.

The walk to Roxas' car was long and embarrassing. For him mainly, but he was sure they would feel embarrassed about it once they simmered down and recollected their scattered memories.

Roxas shook his head with a smile as he made his way up to his apartment door, only to find that he's already got a visitor.

He smirked as he got closer to the person who was leaning on his door with a smoke dangling from his lips.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked as he pulled out his apartment keys.

"Hey, I'm just making sure they know who they're dealing with." He shrugged as he moved out of the way so that they could enter the apartment, "Besides, isn't it about time you introduced me to them, Roxy?" he smirked as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and gently bit down on the blonds' neck.

"Shut up Axel." He smirked as he pulled the red head in and closed the door behind him.

When Roxas kissed Axel, he could taste the alcoholic sweetness on his tongue as well as hints of smoke.

* * *

Lawls. So like, what cha think of that huh? 


End file.
